Jockey
Name Jockey is an alien found on LV426 (similiar to the Terraformers appearing on LV223) and appearing in Aliens v Predator: Original, Aliens v Predator: Gold, Aliens v Predator: Classic, Aliens: Infestation and Alien (film). Jockeys use Derelicts as their spacecraft, and these can be found on LV426 and LV223. The Alien Eggs aboard the Derelict in the film Alien were though to have been brought to LV426 aboard the Jockey's spacecraft. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Alien (film) Prometheus (film) Aliens v Predator: Original Aliens v Predator: Gold Aliens v Predator: Classic Variations Alien v Predator (Mugen) Aliens: Infestation Features Distinctive trunk like feature on face with enlarged eyes, and an alien quality, this outer covering is their Biomask and Bio space suit. Interactions [[:Category:Info|'Various']] A Jockey appears in the film Alien aboard the Derelict on LV426 and in the film Prometheus on LV223. Aliens: Infestation Play against a Space Jockey Alien in the game Aliens: Infestation on LV426. In the background appear a Jockey like in the film Alien. Continuity [[:Category:Info|'Various']] The Jockey appears in the Derelict in Aliens v Predator: Original, Aliens v Predator: Gold, Aliens v Predator: Classic and Alien the film on LV426, the 'Jockey' in these has been dead for some years, in Aliens: Infestation a Jockey is also dead like in Alien v Predator (Mugen) but also a Space Jockey Alien is a level boss that needs to be defeated. In Aliens: Infestation and Alien v Predator (Mugen) a Jockey is shown as a Space Jockey Alien, as with the ALIEN: Engineers script of Prometheus which shows a cargo of Alien Eggs which go onto attack the Engineers and humans. When they attack Engineers a Jockey Alien is produced with both Engineer and Xenomorph qualities. The distinctive trunk like feature of the face, enlarged eyes and alien qualities were their Biomask, this was shown in the film Prometheus were their biomask would morph around them as they were seated in a pilot's chair. [[wikipedia:Alien_(film)|'Alien (film)']] Originally the Alien Eggs were to be found in a Pyramid with the Derelict landing on the structure. Concept Giger designed and worked on all of the alien aspects of the film, which he designed to appear organic and biomechanical in contrast to the industrial look of the Nostromo and its human element including airbrushing the entire "space jockey" set by hand. Children stood in for the regular actors to make the sets seem larger on screen, this included filming by the Nostromo's landing struts, by the surface features on set and entering the Derelict. On-set A Jockey sat in a pilot's chair which was designed as organic and biomechanical along with the interior of the Derelict's Orrery, this was constructed as to blend with the interior making the sitting Jockey seem as attached with the chair mechanism. The set and filming occurred on-set at Pinewood, made from wood, foam blocks, clay, dried bones and plaster. The clay was used for producing finer details in the spacesuit and pilot's chair which then sat on a wooden turntable disc. Foam blocks that were used in other areas of the construction made up the cannon mechanism and painted along with the other surfaces. For the setting and story why a Derelict spacecraft and pilot would have been there, a large extruding hole was made in the chest cavity, although not elaborated in the film it has been speculated that this was from a chest burster. Later this Jockey and Derelict featured in games including Aliens: Colonial Marines, depicting the same dead Jockey sitting in the same chair. For most of the interior of the Derelict spacecraft and egg chamber Giger used dried bones together with plaster to sculpt much of the scenery and elements which he said 'because they were fresh bones which had just been brought from the slaughter house had a smell after a few days'. Wood and scaffolding supports held up and supported the structure of the Orrery and as being part constructed camera rigs could pan and rise on their crane lifts. Production Saving money only one wall of the set was created, and the "space jockey" sat on a disc that could be rotated to facilitate shots from different angles in relation to the actors, unlike filming on set in Prometheus were the set was almost complete, later the Orrery set was redressed doubling as the egg chamber which appeared as the area under the cannon mechanism. Filming occurred with the actor kneeling giving the illusion of a high descent as he descended towards the egg chamber. Smoke and blue laser light effects gave the impression of a larger set with smoke being used in their spacesuits depicting the contrasting and harsh environment from their expelled gases. [[wikipedia:Prometheus_(film)|'Prometheus (film)']] In the film Prometheus, Jockeys are known as Terraformers. LV-223 in situated in the Zeta 2 Reticuli system the same as LV426. Alien status The "Space Jockeys" are believed to be the "Gods" or race of intellectual beings which created humans and seeded Earth with life (Prometheus (film)). See also References Citations Aliens: Infestation Jockey Prometheus (film) Alien (film) Footnotes Category:Info Category:Alien